I'm Alright
by Lady Maria
Summary: Future fic. Dawn runs into an old friend.


_A/N: Yet another response to Candle's song fic challenge.  Still don't own anything._

_Please review and the song is by Jo Dee Messina._

**Well it's been a long time glad to see your face**

**I knew we'd meet again another time another place**

"Dawn? Dawn Summers?"

The question came from behind her, causing her to turn to face the guy who'd called to her.

He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him.

"It's Oz," he said gently.

Her eyes widened.  His hair was a blackish color tipped with red, which surprisingly looked good on him.  "Holy shit, it's been forever!"

"Tell me about it," he laughed. "The last time I saw you, you were about fourteen and pissed because Buffy wouldn't let you dye your hair."

**Can't believe it's been so many years**

**You'd better grab a chair and a couple of beers**

She had to laugh at the remembrance.  "You know, a couple of people that I work with would be surprised to know that I used to want to dye my hair."

"It really has been a long time," he sighed.

**Lookin' good in your three piece suit**

**You know I always knew you'd take the business route**

**You were always the one to follow the light and you look like you're doing alright**

"Well, what ever happened to you?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"Ever hear of a band called Wolf?" he asked.

She nodded. "Who hasn't? With their first single, Nature, they went gold.  Since then, they've been…Damn!"

He just grinned. "You like us?"

She laughed. "You should know by now that I don't listen to music like that, but I've heard it around the locker rooms and I actually do."

"Locker rooms?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the general manager of RAW," she explained. "Have been for about two years now."

"Wrestling?" he asked incredulously.  He never would have figured her for that. Sure, he'd always thought she'd do well in business, but wrestling?

"Yeah, it's fun being able to order people to beat other people up." Deftly switching subjects, she asked, "Well, who all that you knew from Sunnydale have died?"

**Been singin' for my rent and singin' for my supper**

**I'm above the below and below the upper**

**I'm stuck in the middle where money gets tight**

**But I guess I'm doin' alright**

Oz thought back to Devon, still wondering when he'd started using so heavily.  He himself had never done drugs but he'd always known that Devon had dabbled in pot at least. 

But to have overdosed, just because he hadn't been making it in the music business…Oz couldn't comprehend it.

**I'm all I'm all I'm alright**

**It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright**

**O-oh, o-oh, I'm alright**

**Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright**

"Devon overdosed," he said simply. "Any deaths on your front?"

She bit her lip. "During the End of Days battle, Xander nearly died.  He'll never walk again, but he did end up becoming a lawyer."

Oz stared at her in disbelief. "Xander is a lawyer?  Are you sure that that isn't a portent of a coming apocalypse?"

She shrugged. "Okay, so it surprised me too. But it is not a portent of an apocalypse." She grinned again, "I checked. He and Anya are friends again though.  Willow and Buffy weren't nearly as lucky."

He understood in an instant. "What happened?"

"We thought that Willow had nearly killed the First by using magic against her when Buffy realized was happening.  The First got tired of playing with Wills and just threw her into a wall.  Buffy must have known something that the rest of us didn't because she plunged a scythe into her body.  To be more specific, into her own heart.  The moment she was dead, the First just dissolved into ashes.  So did all her minions."

He tried so hard to not cry. But both of them had been good friends of his. So he just gave into the tears.

**Well we had a lot of dreams when we were younger**

**They thought we were crazy but we had the hunger**

**We kept a lot of friends skipped a lot of class**

**Been on top of the world and knocked on our asses**

"So you achieved your dream," she stated.

"And the Scoobies achieved theirs."

She nodded somberly.  "I guess, in a way, I achieved mine too."

"What was yours anyways?  I don't think you ever said."

"To get out of Sunnydale," was the simple reply.

**We lost touch, we lost in love**

**We lost our minds when things got tough but**

**Beatin' time is a losin' fight and I guess I'm doin' alright**

The day Dawn became the General manger of RAW, two years before. 

*******Dawn stood in front of the headstone, her eyes full of tears.  "Well, Willow, your little Dawnie is a business woman now. Who woulda thunk it?"  She stopped for moment, trying to get back her sense of self.  "Oh, Wills, why did you and Buffy have to be the ones who had to die in the End of Days?  Why couldn't someone else have done the job?"

"I hope you're alright up there in heaven, Wills, but I miss you and Buffy so much."*******

**I'm all I'm all I'm alright**

**It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright**

**O-oh, o-oh I'm alright**

**I got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright**

**Well I guess I'm doin' alright**

"Have control of the wolf?" she asked.

Oz nodded.  "Took about two years but I can now shift at will."

"Who would have figured that we'd be the two that ended up talking for nearly six hours?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't have."

"Guess this is goodbye," she sighed.

**Well I hate to see this evening end**

**God only knows when I'll see you again**

**Just send a fax or send me a letter or give me a call that would even be better**

**Give the kids a kiss for me and say hello to the family**

**And tell them all my future's lookin' bright**

**Well I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright**

**I said I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright**

Oz grinned tearfully.  "Tell all the remaining Scoobies that I told them hello, alright?"

"I will," she promised. "But don't be such a stranger, you hear me?"

"I'll visit and all that shit," he promised.

"Language, young man," she said with a smile.  "Seriously, we'd all like to see you again. You're a part of the Scoobies, you understand?  That means that you're family."

"Alright he said with a nod. "I'll call you soon, little sis."

"You better." With an impish smile, she added, "Big bro."

**I'm all I'm all I'm alright**

**It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright**

**O-oh o-oh, I'm alright**

**Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright**

**Well I guess I'm doin' alright**

**I'm doin' alright**

Dawn walked back into the arena, her head held high.  What took the wrestlers by surprise was the smile on the icy manager's face.

Everyone knew that she didn't smile.

Jeff Hardy hesitantly approached her. "Dawn, why are you so happy?"

She beamed. "I just let go of my sisters! And I gained a brother in the deal!"

Jericho watched her bounce away. "She's weird."

"No shit, Sherlock," Jeff agreed. "What woman isn't?"


End file.
